I Am A Warrior
by Captain Riley
Summary: I stand like a solider, fight like a warrior. I will smite down my enemies for what they have done to myself in the past. I, Emma Lee Sengoku, am a wanted marine turned pirate who was offered the power to slay my enemies thanks to my captain; Trafalgar Law. But, in exchange, I had to give up my most valuable possession. The nightmares won't stop till I destroy them all. OC x T. Law
1. The Day I Returned

**Author's Note: **This is a LONG AWAITED _**SEQUEL **_to the story _**GET BACK HOME **_which was also written by myself. If you don't know what's going on in this story then I suggest that you go back and read that one on my user's page. I've tired to include in as much information from the last story as possible in this chapter, however I will continue forward from now on and not give any further information about the previous story unless needed. **PLEASE READ ****_GET BACK HOME _****FOR KEY INFORMATION THANK YOU.**

I was marked a traitor among the day that I had joined forces to help Monkey D. Luffy save his elder brother, Portgas D. Ace from his execution. I had failed at my task and in the wake of the tragic I was left wounded and nearing death while Ace, had indeed been, murdered. He risked his life to save mine, and I will never forget. My life was saved however by, my now current captain, Trafalgar Law. I was given the offer to join him and the Heart Pirates, and now seeing as how I was wanted by the Marines and had a hefty bounty as being a former high ranking Marine and attending the battle at Marine Ford I had no where else to turn.

Trafalgar Law was a sick bastard.

He was a dark creature, one that I had never seen before. He was cruel and ruthless to his enemies and anyone else who stood in his way. But, he cared for his crew; at least to some extent. He became a War Lord six months after meeting him and joining his crew, and once again he had done so in a very dark way.

I laid away hidden on his ship as I listened to the Marines scream out about what had laid in the crate that was placed at their feet. 100 hearts from random pirates just siting in a box, their hearts still beating. He presented them to the new Fleet Admiral, Akainu, the bastard, and gained the title of War Lord for showing his "loyalty" to the Navy in giving them the hearts of those 100 pirates. Unbeknown to the Marines who had given Law this title that they also granted parlay to not only Law, but his entire crew, freezing their bounties and placing them in "good favor" of the Navy, and yes, this included myself as well.

It wasn't until later after this had happened did I show myself and shock the entire Navy that the woman whose bounty had reached so high was now frozen and was untouchable by the same people who hunted her down for the last 6 months.

"You should have seen the look on their faces." Law spoke to me. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, my hair still short so that I could see him.

"When they had found out that you were apart of my crew. I thought your presence was going to start another war." It was true. In order for all crew members to be included in the stop of their growing bounty, all had to be accounted. And that meant that I had to finally show myself. But, when I had stepped forward along with the other crew, I was sure that Akainu was going to kill me right then and there.

"I don't care what those bastards say or think," I told him coldly as we walked back to the ship, "now that it's done none of them can touch me, unless you somehow screw up your position of War Lord." Law glared at me from underneath his hat. He knew what I meant, but was displeased with the way I worded it.

"You still don't know how to talk to your captain, Emma-ya." I knew it was a threat for me to watch what I had to say to him. Though Law was my captain and we had grown to be alright with each other, he was still my captain and reminded me often.

"Apologizes. It's just the people in there got on my nerves fast. If I had the strength, I would have cut them all into pieces." I knew Law was smirking as we boarded the ship, he enjoyed hearing those dark words fall from my mouth, but it was true. I would never forgive them for what they had done to Luffy, Ace, and Whitebeard. They had caused Luffy so much pain and the death of Ace and Whitebeard. I felt my chest burning as my hand went up to clench the red jacket that I wore over top it.

"Is the wound hurting again?" I shook my head, but Law knew better than that he was a doctor after all.

"I'll take a look at it when the ship lowers into the sea." He told me. "Wait for me in the infirmary." He didn't give me a whole lot of time to reply as he ended up walking in the other direction. I gave a frustrated groan. My chest only hurt because of being in the presence of Akainu, the bastard who blasted his fist right through my chest.

Time passed and we descended into the ocean. I went to the infirmary as I was ordered and waited for Law. He appeared moments after I had arrived. He wasted no time in getting to work, his doctor side coming out the moment he opened his mouth.

"Take off your jacket." I slid it over my head without complaint, this wasn't the first time Law had to see my chest exposed. He was after all a doctor. When I removed the jacket he could clearly see the burnt and scared tissue that was left behind from the attack. Much like Luffy's scared chest, only mine was only over where my heart had lied and was slow to heal.

"About when do you think my organs will be ready for my heart again?" I jumped right to the question as always. Law looked at me from underneath that hat with a stern expression.

"The day I removed your beating heart was the day I saved your life. With the way your tissue was literally melted from the inside I was surprised that your heart was still hanging on." He informed me while he moved his hands over the wound and the wound only.

"What did you do with my heart anyways? Where did you hide it?" I was stern, knowing that my heart had indeed been removed to save my life and had yet been returned to my chest. I watched as Law gave me one of those sadist smirks of his as he finished up with his examination.

"It is in the safest place I could find for it." I rolled my eyes as Law allowed for me to replace my jacket back onto my body. The bastard still refused to give me any information about where he was keeping my heart. I knew it had to be somewhere safe, because he was holding it in case something happened, in case I turned against him or his crew no doubt.

I stood up from the operation table in which he had me sit upon.

"Isn't a captain suppose to trust his crew?" I asked. Law turned back toward me and gave me a rather lazy smirk.

"Isn't a crew suppose to trust their captain?"


	2. The Blame is Mine Alone

_Darkness crept into my mind. Dreams turned into nightmares after that faithful day. I continued to see his face, bloodied and bruised. I only wished that I had saved him..._

I had awoken to the shaking of someone. My eyes sprung open and my vision was filled with light from the candle that was close to my face. I glanced around, sweat pouring from my quivering body. The crew stood above my bed looking terrified as my shaking form. I blinked several times before I could figure out what was going on.

"You had another nightmare." Bepo informed me, "We sent someone to get the captain." I frowned deeply. I didn't need Law. What was he going to do with another nightmare that I had? Nothing. He was a doctor, not a dream specialist. I pushed myself up from my bed and placed my feet on the cold sub floor. I ran a hand through my damp hair... how much sweat covered my body?

"I don't need the captain." I informed them. My voice held a slight quiver as I tired to shake the visions of the haunting dream. I sighed, knowing full and well that Law was going to be pissed with me for once again waking up like this in the middle of the night. As if speaking of the devil, there he was walking in through the doorway looking as tired and pissed off as ever.

"Emma... meet me in the infirmary." It wasn't an option, rather a displeasing command. Regardless, I was forced to follow it and meet up with Law in the chilling room. When I stepped inside I took note that Law was preparing a needle.

"Take a seat." His voice held no tone for argument. I didn't blame him, however, I wasn't prepared to allow him anywhere near me with that needle.

"I told the crew that there was no need in waking you." I told him as I took a seat on the cold table. Law never looked at me as he continued to finishing prepping his equipment. Finally when he turned to walk toward me was when I was given my reply.

"I wasn't asleep." I raised a brow, knowing now why he was dawned with those deep and dark circles around his eyes.

"It's been nearly two years now and you still continue to have nightmares." It wasn't a question, but something that he seemed to be observing. It was true, two years after losing Ace and my leave of the Navy I continued to have these wicked dreams. Law had been a War Lord for a good long while now and we had all encountered many battles, but it was never a nightmare of any of the recent battles that we'd have it was always the same.

"How close were you to Portgas D. Ace?" His question was sudden as he tied a small knot around my arm and prepared the needle. I pulled away.

"What is that?" I asked, still unable to trust the man I was suppose to call "captain". He frowned deeply before holding the syringe up to my view where I could see the clear liquid.

"It's something to help you sleep. Now, answer my question." He grabbed my arm and pushed the needle into my skin slowly. I focused on the color of his darkened skin compared to mine, never was I able to handle needles well.

"He was... my dear friend." I told him, feeling suddenly dizzy as he emptied the contents into my body. I blinked a few times before shaking my head as if trying to regain my vision that was slowly slipping away. I felt the knot around my arm loosen as I was lowered back onto the table by Law's help. The haze was getting darker as I heard Law say something but wasn't quite able to register what he said, so I gave the best reply I could.

"But, he's dead now... and it's... all my... fault... he's... gone."


	3. Punk Hazard Act I: Into the Unknown

The nightmares were becoming more frequent it seemed. Law knew that something was happening to Emma from watching her struggle night after night. It was the same, she would always tell him. The battle at Marine Ford, Ace's rescue, and his death. She told him that she was so helpless to save him. She told Law that she was suppose to take that killing blow from Akainu, but instead Ace saved her. And it seemed that it wasn't just the nightmares that bothered her. Ever since Law had to save her by removing her heart she started becoming colder toward everyone, as if not having her heart inside of her wasn't only saving her, but changing her into something that she wasn't originally.

She never use to be so cruel toward her enemies or the Navy. There was a time where she would fight like the solider she once was, but now she had the attack of a wounded warrior. She gave no quarter with her attacks which Law couldn't care less, he rather enjoyed watching her bloody battles that in the end she would come out being the only one alive. It was strange. There wasn't much that bothered Law, but watching her change so drastically and so suddenly along with her dreams and slowly recovering body brought out the doctor in him; and that in turn made him second guess her health.

Law watched tiredly from his chair in the infirmary at her sleeping figure. Her last words echoing in the back of his mind. There must have been something mental inside her that made her snap from the trauma that she had went through two years ago. He watched as her chest heaved up and down, able to barely see the scar from that attack laid on her by Akainu. Law narrowed his eyes, wondering just how evil one had to be to hurt the other that they loved. Law snorted, Akainu didn't seem like a man capable of such a thing as love. After all, Emma had told Law long ago that she was only engaged to the man through the arranged marriage of her uncle.

Law continued to study her for a bit longer before he slowly closed his eyes and ran a hand through his already ruffled hair. He was running on very little sleep from the past couple of days. He was planning hard on how to approach over-throwing a certain War Lord and just how to go about it. Law leaned back in his chair. He had through about leaving his crew on an island else where so they could be out of his way... but the continuing idea seemed to cross his mind more than once.

Why not take Emma and use her to help him? After all, she was after revenge so why not allow her to vent more anger and perhaps he would find out just what really made her the way she was now.

_Small Time-Skip_

The island was cold, but then again Punk Hazard wasn't a great place to start with. The chilling temperature was alone enough to kill anyone who stepped forth onto the forbidden winter island, and if that didn't kill you then the beast there most certainly would to the job. But, luckily for the both of us, Law and I were currently inside an old laboratory. Why in the hell Law had decided to bring me and only me here with him was beyond my knowledge of the man. I kept quiet and staid close after all I was told that this was a dangerous place... yeah right. It was only dangerous because of it being forbidden for anyone to land on the island. There were more no trespassing signs and Keep Out than I'd ever seen before, and trust me I'd seen my fair share.

"What the hell are we even doing here, Law?" I growled, my red over-sized jacket not working well enough to keep me warm even in the indoors. Law just kept walking forward not replying to my question. I snorted, knowing that he was acting like this because he didn't want to have to explain things to me. I could care less, but still curious as to why we were here.

"There's someone I need to see." I hadn't expected his reply after a good five minutes of silence. I raised a brow, wondering just who the hell was crazy enough to continue to stay on this island? But nothing more was said as we walked onward and up a good few flights of stairs as we walked around large equipment. Finally, after walking through the abnormally large building for what seemed like decades, we came to a door as we rounded a corner. The door was extremely large, meaning something large must have been placed behind it. I pulled my red scarf closer to my face, the cold stinging my numbed cheeks. My hand, resting casually on my two swords by my side. We both stopped in front of the door.

"Whatever happens in here, do not say a word even if asked a question." I raised a brow. Just who in the hell was behind this door that was so damn important that Law didn't want me to make a peep toward? I rolled my eyes but nodded my head reluctantly. Law knew that I understood even though my reply to him was shitty and uncalled for but he didn't seem the slightest bit fazed.

"Good." he said as he placed a hand on the doorknob and turned it slowly, pushing open the door and allowing us both to enter a room that seemed to be filled with a purple haze... just what the hell was I walking into?


	4. Punk Hazard Act II: Law VS Smoker

The government was more sick and twisted than what I could have ever imagined. The government had abandoned the laboratory on Punk Hazard and in its stead, the War Lord, Doflamingo, had occupied it with his men as they worked on various experiments as the building was forgotten by the government. I made my way through the chilling halls, alone. I felt a chill running through my body as I felt numb, more numb than I had ever felt before. I stopped walking, my hand gripping at my chest. I felt pained. I knew now that anything that I had known before was a lie. Was there ever truly such a thing as Absolute Justice in this world or were we all racing to claim the top and make their own _justice?_

"I cannot... I cannot..." I felt a clenching of my chest. My heart no longer there but something was indeed wrong. Was it perhaps that man that went by the name CC? I had been asked to leave, Law had ordered me to go, but now I feared that something was wrong. No, it couldn't have been that... something was up ahead that I could see. I heard the noise of what sounded like a battle that was taking place straight ahead. I gritted my teeth and pulled myself together as I pushed off and ran toward the noise. I had heard other noises such as shouting of other people in panic as I ran through the halls, but I wasn't prepared to come out to this.

When I came to a stop, I caught site of Law fighting, running right into his Devil Fruit powers I lingered behind the open door. I watched as he fought against Tashigi... her body was cut in half by his Devil Fruit powers and she laid on the ground helpless. Many other Marines were dissasimbled by Law and crying out for help. This was ridiculous, what were they doing here on the island?

Smoker watched from afar as the fight carried on, but I knew it was only a matter of time before he would launch his own attack now that Tashigi was helpless. The stupid girl, she never was much use to Smoker. I watched, seeming to go unnoticed by the Marines and Law himself. Tashigi was no match for Law, it was stupid to even try at her skill level. Law was a well trained swordsman and no where on the lower level of Tashigi, herself.

"What a disgrace... to be cut down and still breathing," she gasped, laying useless on the snow covered ground. "If you're going to cut me, kill me Trafalgar!" she shouted, grabbing the man's attention. From what I could tell from his voice he was glaring toward the ignorant woman.

"And preforming such a trifle makes a swordsman? Remember this woman," he stated coldly as he approached her.

"Weaklings do not chose their deaths." I overhead Law say in that cold tone that he held.

"Bastard!" she screamed, swinging her sword only to have Law slice it in half. I closed my eyes, knowing full and well that she adored her swords and to have them cut in half, that was hitting below the belt on this.

"You'll never reach me with that sword." He raised his blade above his head and prepared to strike.

"But if you'd like, I can cut you up some more." I caught the fear in her eyes; the fear of death. The rest of the Marines behind the fallen women became pissed with Law, shouting at him to not take their Captain lightly and to not say such things to her. They fired their guns, bullets barreling toward him. But, Law seemed unamused by such a small attempt of attack.

The Marines went in panic as their bullets were suddenly hitting them in return. I watched as a sudden amount of fresh snow fell in front of Law and by the lack of the bullets, I could figure what happened.

"Those are your bullets. I switched them with the snow." he explained to the startled and wounded men. I frowned, honestly, just how stupid were these men to not know anything about one of their own War Lords. I closed my eyes, surely M-5 was smarter than this bunch of idiots? When I opened my eyes once again I watched as Law was preparing to attack Tashigi once again.

But, I didn't have time to waste as I caught site of an on coming attack. I flew out from behind the door and to Law's side where one of my blades were drawn and came in contact with other that had launched the attack, while I have already drawn my other blade prior and stopped Law's attack from hitting me in return.

"E-Emma!?" Smoker was taken back as I blocked his attack from hitting Law's sword. I narrowed my eyes and it seemed that the whole area went silent. Tashigi laid beneath Smoker as she looked up with an expression that was unmatched by anyone else. Smoker, well, his was beyond shocked but then again it had been two years since I had last seen the man.

"Hello Smoker." I greeted the shocked man. He stood there for a split second before his teeth nearly bit off the cigar that rested in his mouth. I could feel Law's glare from behind me, he never did enjoy it when I tended to show off.

"Sorry about the unexpected interruption from me... but something felt a bit _out of place_ so I had to come and check things out for myself." I explained causing Law to take the weight off of my sword. Nearly seconds latter Smoker used his Devil Fruit powers and removed himself from in front of me but leaving his blade there to hold me back and instead he appeared behind Law and with an angry expression, he gave an equally angry attack to the man behind me.

He had grabbed Law's neck from behind and threw him to the ground. Smoker took his blade and pushed me away, causing a growl to slip from my lips. Frustration quickly entered my being as I watched as Smoker was preparing to ram the Sea Stone tip of his blade into Law's face.

"That's Sea Stone Prism, Law!" I informed the man, causing him to disappear from beneath Smoker and end up behind the man, swinging his blade down on Smoker's back.

"I had a feeling that's what it was, I had the same unease with Emma's blades as well." Law informed us all as he swung on Smoker, only to have the man block his attack. The backlash had caused Law to cut the ship that hovered above the other Marines in half, causing it to come crashing down as Law could no longer focus his energy or attention of the object. The Marines screamed as they scrambled to get out of harms way of the falling ship.

I watched as a Marine ran up next to me to pick up Tashigi's body parts and then took off with her. They ran for as far as they could in order to try to escape Law's operating room, but I knew better than to try to run. I had seen this before and so I staid, but I kept my distance.

"You idiots!" I called out to them, causing them to stop and turn to me. The fight between Law and Smoker raged on behind me as I casually walked up toward them. They all started to panic as they didn't know who I was... everyone but Tashigi.

"E-Emma-san! W-Why are you here with Trafalgar!?" She demanded to know. The other Marines looked to their Captain confused and scared, holding up their swords at me as I made my way closer to them.

"I don't attack the weak." I stated, putting away my swords to show them that I did indeed mean no harm to them. Even though I was a pirate now, it was true, I did not just randomly attack the weak for no reason. Nobody had made a move to attack me yet, so why even bother?

"I am here with him because he is my captain. Honestly, Tashigi, do you not read any of the reports?"

"I-I read the one where you had been deemed dead at the hands of the Fleet Admiral!" I narrowed my eyes. Akainu was indeed the newly founded Fleet Admiral, he had been since the day at Marine Ford. I had heard that Sengoku had been informed that I had died and was unable to continue on being in charge. He left the Navy and I hadn't heard news of him since. Up until a year and a half ago everyone thought that I had indeed died at least until I had shown myself at a War Lord's meeting as I had accompanied Law there so he could inform the Navy of who was on his crew and therefor was protected from being hunted down like dogs.

I clenched my teeth as the pain suddenly filled my chest again. I gasped, wondering why it felt like my heart was literally about ready to burst from my chest. Everyone watched me confused, Tashigi yelled at me, asking what was wrong. I shook my head my lips making a line as I glared toward the men.

"Battle wounds. It's nothing." I chuckled deeply although the pain continued. I glanced over to see Law and Smoker going at it head to head. I took a deep breath and wondered why they were here.

"What caused you to come here in the first place? This island is off limits to everyone." I informed them, wondering how they even got through the sea of fire and the field of lighting.

"We heard a distress call coming from the island. Our men were being attack by a swordsman." Tashigi informed me so ignorantly, didn't she know that she was suppose to keep her mouth shut to the enemy? I rolled my eyes, but at the same time wondered... who was the swordsman that was attacking random Marines? It hadn't been Law and I, the only person we had attacked was that annoy asshole from earlier and Law merely severed his head.

"Tell me Tashigi," I stated, crossing my arms over my chest as I took a deep breath still trying to calm the pain within me. "Is there anyone else here on the island that you're aware of?" I didn't see her expression, but I could tell by the sound of her voice that she was just as confused as I was when she spoke.

"The Straw Hats are also here on the island." I closed my eyes, so it was true, my observation Haki wasn't wrong after all... Luffy was indeed here.


	5. Punk Hazard Act III: Heart Switch

I continued to watch from the sidelines beside Tashigi and the other Marines as Law and Smoker's fight drew close to an end. Law and Smoker had been at each others throats for what felt like hours on end, when in reality it was maybe half an hour at most. But I've known Law for over two years now and if it's one thing I've learned; he doesn't play around.

"I've never trusted any of you War Lords!" Smoker shouted, still angered from what had happened to Tashigi and his crew. I knew Law was smirking even though I couldn't see it.

"Pretty wise of you." And in a swift hand motion Law caused a sharp piece of rock to come up from the ground and impaled Smoker right through the chest. I stood there listening to the Marines yelling out in panic, hoping for their leader's victory; but it wasn't going to happen.

Even though Smoker had managed to escape seemingly unharmed, his attacks at Law weren't all that impressive.

"What are you people planing?" Smoker's question went unanswered by Law as he continued to dodge attacks. And just as I had assumed earlier I was right when I watched Law dodge an attack that Smoker threw by moving the earth once more and blocking Smoker's attack with it. Law lowered himself into an attack position, and I knew then that it was all over with now.

"There are some things you can't see unless you venture afield a little, Smoker… _**SCALPEL!**_" And just like that Smoker's heart launched from his own body. Everyone was silent, not a word was uttered as their eyes couldn't believe what had just happened to their leader. I didn't bother even looking at Tashigi, I already knew what her face would look like after seeing the man she so respected being defeated by someone like Law.

Law brought the heart into his own hands as Smoker fell to his knees. Finally, he collapsed completely into the snow. Law looked at him for a moment longer before turning around and walking away back toward the building and away from a lifeless Smoker.

I have no reason to tell you anything." Law's words were cold and cruel to say the least, but they were true. He didn't owe the Marines anything and he most certainly didn't own anything to Smoker. Still, I couldn't help but feel even the slightest bit bad for Tashigi, whom I knew was still trying to process what just happened in her head.

I knew that there was nothing further for us here so I started to head back with Law; that was until I heard something running through the snow. I looked just about the time I heard the voice shouting as loudly as possible.

"Hey, look! This is a battleship! Does that mean the Marines are here!? There's someone over there!" I glanced over, just a few feet away from Law as we both looked and noticed just what it was that was running through the snow.

"Straw Hat-ya." Law said with the hint of surprise in his voice. I glanced between him and the approaching Luffy, whom seemed to be riding on top of something very strange.

"What!? There was nothing here a few minutes ago?" Someone else said that was accompanied with Luffy. It was then that Luffy caught site of both Law and I and I could tell by the change of excitement in his voice he had noticed both of us.

"Huh!? It's you!" As Luffy made his way closer he was able to see us better and we see him.

"Yeah! He's just like Jinbe, I owe him my life! And Emma! Emma's here too!" I glanced over to Law, who seemed to be standing there deep in thought. I knew that he wasn't expecting to see Luffy here, because to be honest I wasn't expecting it either till Tashigi had informed me that I was right with my Haki.

"I never thought I'd meet you in a place like this! It's great to see you guys again! Thanks so much for what you did back then! Huh? Where's that talking bear?" Luffy said finally standing before us both and running up and warping his arms around me and pulled me in for a hug.

"Emma! Emma I'm so happy to see you!" Luffy laughed, not wanting to let me go. I couldn't really blame the kid, after all it had been two years since I had last seen him… two years since-

"You're lucky to be alive, Straw Hat-ya. But there's no reason for you to feel indebted to me. I saved you on a whim. Nothing more." Law spoke up, breaking the silent that he kept to himself. I glanced over at Law, feeling Luffy's hug finally loosening his hold on me. I next noticed that he had some other people here with him. It was his whole crew, he manged to somehow find them all again. I knew it was a remarkable moment for Luffy, but without my heart I was unable to feel any happiness for the boy.

"Hey! There are Marine's lying over there!" The one with the long nose pointed out, I couldn't remember his name but his face was familiar, though the rest of him seemed to have changed. He was pointing out toward the Marines, a startled expression on his face.

"Trafalgar! Please, you've gotta help meee!" A larger pirate called out. I scoffed, no doubt Luffy had somehow managed to wrangle the man into doing something for him against his will. But Law seemed to ignore his cries for help and his focus still lingered on Luffy.

"You're a pirate and so am I. And Emma is apart of my crew now. Don't forget that." It was suppose to come out threatening, but I knew better than that because I knew Luffy would never take it that way.

"Shishishishi! You're right, if we're both after One Piece that makes us enemies. But still, I owe a lot of people for what happened two years ago! I must be pretty lucky to run into first Jinbe and now you guys! So thanks! I really am grateful!" Law didn't seem how to take his words. He seemed extremely drawn back as if nobody had ever been so kind to him before, though that was most likely the case.

"Luffy, what are you guys doing here? Why come to this island?" I asked, having the smiling boy look my way. He was about ready to answer when suddenly he was cut off by the frantic screaming of Tashigi as she called out Smoker's name and ran to his side.

"Ahh! Marines!?" I felt like smacking Luffy upside the head. Honestly, how did he miss Smoker lying on the ground almost lifeless like when he ran past him. Luffy hadn't changed even after these last two years.

"Huh? Could that be..."

"Hey! This looks bad, Luffy! It's the Marines!" Someone from his crew yelled out. I watched as Tashigi ran and fell to her knees next to Smoker as she laid her hands upon his non-moving body. She started to cry, figuring that Smoker had finally met his end; but I knew better. Law still held Smoker's beating heart and so that told me that Smoker wasn't dead. Luffy, being Luffy, was overly joyed in seeing Smoker and ran toward him as he didn't realize that Smoker had been defeated by Law.

Law and I stood there watching as Tashigi continued to cry as she ran her hand over the box shaped hole over where Smoker's beating heart once laid. Suddenly, out of a rage filled hate for Law's death, Tashigi picked up her sword and raced toward Law, calling him a fiend and preparing to repeat the same mistake as earlier.

I had grown tired of this more than I had thought I would. Tashigi never was that great of an officer and she annoyed me to no end. She didn't have the makings of a sword woman at all and it brought dishonor to those women who were actually good with a sword.

"Oh shut up, Tashigi! You're no match for either one of us! You're just causing mindless violence!" I said re-drawing one of my swords and taking a stance with my feet as far apart as I could get them. I narrowed my eyes and felt my blood boil.

"You're always irritated me!" Just as I was prepared to swing my sword, Law created a room and suddenly, Tashigi stopped her attack and fell to her knees. I blinked, wondering just what it was that Law had manged to to do her. I came up from my stance and looked back behind me toward Law. I gave him that confused and yet still slightly pissed off look that he had interfered with my battle; after all I had done no such thing to his.

"What did he do?" The green haired swordsman known as Zoro asked. All the Marines were shouting about how now both their leaders were lying unconscious in the snow. They were bashing Law about how he was cruel and how once just wasn't enough to mess with Tashigi.

"That woman just doesn't learn. Don't get so work up, all right?" He lowered his hand as his eyes had been in a dead lock with mine. He knew that the woman had made me snap and it seemed that he was saving me the trouble of becoming enraged with a battle that didn't have to happen.

"Hurry up Luffy! We can't hang around here!" His crew told him as they started to run from the fight. He too took off, agreeing that it wasn't good to stay around for too long, not with the Marines lurking around here.

"Traff! There's something I need to ask you!" Luffy shouted back, holding his hat as he ran away with his crew. Law raised his hand and pointed back toward the facility, almost as if knowing what it was Luffy was going to ask.

"Head around behind the facility. You'll find what you're looking for there. I'm sure we'll meet again. After all, we both have things that we need to… reclaim." Luffy threw both of us a smile before he launched his gummy arm toward his crew and allowed them to pull him in with them. I watched as they disappeared and Luffy thanked the both of us as they all ran. I watched as Luffy gave me one more smile before turning tail and running. The Marines fired their guns toward the group but they were all bad at aiming and missed every one of them.

The Marines started to go after them as Law and I both wandered off back into the building. Once we reached the inside Law turned to me with an angry expression.

"I expect you to stay out of things that don't concern you from now on. If I don't ask for your help then stay out of my way, Emma-ya." That was all he said to me as I stood there silent. His eyes bore into what felt like my very soul. I closed my eyes and looked down to the ground. Honestly I didn't know what came over me when I had jumped in and blocked Smoker's attack from Law, knowing good and well that Law was more than capable of taking care of himself. After all he was the War Lord and not me.

We both made our way back to the main room where I was first informed to leave by both Law and that mad looking scientist. When we returned, he seemed overly angry as purple smoke broke out around both our bodies.

"The hell do you think you're playing at, Law!" He screamed in that loud pitched voice of his while his smoke moved about. I watched him carefully from behind Law, not knowing what was preparing to happen next.

"I'm the one who should be complaining, Caesar."


	6. Punk Hazard Act IV: The Agreement

Everyone took a seat on the very large moon shaped couch. I sat there beside Law and next to the hybrid woman whom I believed her name was Mone. I didn't like her something about her just made me want to chop her up into pieces so as to keep from trouble occurring later. The clown had just gotten off the snail with someone called the "Yeti Cool Brothers" apparently they were a type of bounty hunters that were currently working to find the Straw Hat crew and dispatch them all. They had just taken out the pirate hunter Zoro, the Cat-Burglar, and the Soul King. I knew of Zoro but I wasn't all too familiar with the other two. I had yet to properly meet Luffy's crew and at this point I wasn't all to sure if I ever would with the rate they were dropping.

"Oh, did you hear that Mone? It looks like they've kicked the bucket!" Cesar the clown had spoken up after hearing the report. The woman next to me kept her eyes to the pages of her book as she replied, laughing and carrying on to the point where she finally started talking to Law.

"This crew come from the "Terrible Generation" just like Law. And it looks like the Government consider them as dangerous as Blackbeard himself. So when I read article proclaiming that they were back in force and as strong as ever I thought they would be a little more impressive than this, don't you agree, Law?" Law sat there silent merely listening to Mone and not really giving her any incite into anything. When she noticed this she just continued on with her rambling.

"You know them fairly well isn't that right? Two years ago on Shabondy and then during the battle at Marineford. You've been involved with Straw Hat twice before."

"What this now?" Cesar spoke up becoming interested with the sudden news of Law's attachment with Luffy's crew. Suddenly a gun was drawn and pointed straight at Law. Even with a gun in his face, Law showed no fear or intimidation by the action.

"I certainly hope it wasn't you that called them here."

"Until I bumped into them at the entrance, I had no idea they were even here in the facility. I told you that already." Law stated, Cesar didn't seem to be buying it and suddenly the gun was turned on me.

"Well then, what about you little lady what's your story? Was it you who called them here then?" I glanced up at the end of the gun. I didn't have any fear to give the idiot either.

"Of course I didn't call them here. Luffy isn't all that smart, he ends up anywhere at anytime. It's not like this island is necessarily hidden all that well. Sure, you've got the traps outside prior to the island, but for someone like Luffy that was a bad call. He loves to adventure and challenges. You basically welcomed him in the moment you tried to keep him out." Cesar just blinked a few times, most likely confused as to how I knew so much about Straw Hat Luffy. I wasn't about ready to tell him, he didn't need to know my past history with Luffy. It wasn't me that was here to make a deal, it was Law.

"If I had known I would have warned you that locking them in a room was never going to be enough. It's because you didn't take more care with them that I wasn't able to get rid of those Marines completely. I'll remind you that I don't want this place to be discovered any more than you do." Law spoke up, causing Cesar to just stare at the both of us.

"And you want to stay here on Punk Hazard?"

"It wasn't easy for us to reach this island which can't be found by log pose. It's a former secret government facility after all. I'm looking into research that the government is carrying out. This facility should contain valuable traces of research that is still going on to this day. All I ask is that you let me have free rein of this facility and the island. Nothing more. I'll help you out in return if you life. And neither of us needs to pry into the other's affairs." I glanced at Law from the side.

Where in the hell was he going with this agreement. What did he want so badly from this that he was willing to stay here and help out Cesar if he needed his assistance. Law was never one to help out someone else unless if benefited him in the long run. So just what the hell was he doing?

"Naturally, I don't want you telling anybody that I'm here. And that includes Joker." The air suddenly became heavy and thick with emotion, something that I hadn't expected to happen.

"You sure are well-informed. How do you know so much?"

"Would you prefer if I was an ignorant fool who didn't know anything?" Cesar laughed loudly at Law's foolish question, finding it humorous that Law could joke around in such an intense state. He finally put the gun away and turned form the both of us.

"I see, I see. We're rouges of the same stripe, is that was you're saying? I don't see how I can trust you, but I suppose your proposition can't hurt. Right Mone?" The woman who was sitting beside me before had left a while ago and went over to the table across the room. She was scribbling something down with her back to us.

"Born in North Blue, Known as the "Doctor of Death" user of the "Ope Ope no Mi. I see you're a doctor." she said turning around and pushing her glasses down slightly to look Law's way. "There are a lot of former prisoners on this island whose bodies have been damaged by the effects of poison gas."

It took a moment by Cesar finally seemed to agree and allow us both to stay on the island for as long as needed. He said he would take Law up on his offer to help if he needed to do so. When Law and I started to head out of the room, Mone called back to us.

"And the battle?"

"Call me if you need me. I'll take down whoever you tell me to." Law called back as we both left the room. As we walked I noticed that we were heading for the exit. I wasn't fully understanding where Law was going, but I knew he wasn't going to be staying in this building.

"I want you to be prepared for whatever might happen today." I glanced up at his back, a little shocked that he was actually giving me fore warning that something big was going to go down today.

"I need your head in the game. Leave your heart out of it. Be smart, not stupid about who you fight and how you do it." At this point I stopped walking altogether. I watched as he continued on and I had to ask.

"Law, what's going to happen?" He too stopped walking and we both stood there in dead silence. Being so deep inside the facility I wasn't even able to hear the howling of the wind outside. He kept his back to me, but something told me that he wasn't himself right now. Something told me that he was thinking about something but wasn't letting me in on all the details. And then finally he spoke up once again with words I never thought I'd hear him say.

"Don't pick a battle you can't win; understand?"


	7. Punk Hazard Act V: The Alliance

**Author's Note: **_Yes finally an update for this story! Since I've been getting those people who comment on my other stories that have been getting updates to update this story (( Please DO NOT go onto my other stories and review for this story to be updated.)) That's childish and will no longer be tolerated! I'm giving you an update because I have finally sat down and wrote more for this story. But when I have my focus on a story that's what I tend to write for - so long story short please don't do it again. But for those of you who have been waiting patiently, I have an update for you all! Please enjoy! Don't forget to Review with an ACTUAL REVIEW and not just "COOL! UPDATE!" because honestly those get me no where as a writer when it comes to improving myself. Thank You!_

The weather was extremely chilly to the bone. I don't know how I'd ever manage to stay as warm as I did if I hadn't been wearing the oversized crimson sweater that cover down to my ankles and up to my wrists. I looked to Law and wondered how he was able to stay so warm without any type of gloves on right now. He acted as if the harsh winds had no effect on him what so ever as he continued to trudge through the knee-high snow with myself following behind.

The wind was harsh and had my hair whipping about in all different directions - I should have been better prepared and wore a hat or something to cover my ears. I climbed through the snow with Law and up ahead I could see a cave. I had no idea about the layout of this island so I had to do my best to stay as close to Law as possible so I wouldn't end up lost or even worse; dead.

It wasn't that I didn't trust Law it was just that I had no idea where we were going and I hated this whole being trapped in the dark and not knowing the plan deal. And Law's words of caution still echoed in the back of my mind - Don't pick a battle I couldn't win.

What did he know that I didn't?

It didn't take long till we reached the top of the hill and managed to get inside the cave and out of the bustling wind. I took a deep breath and held my finger-less yellow gloves hands - which had Law's jolly roger on them - and pushed out warm breathes of air onto my chilled fingers as we kept on walking.

The cave that we traveled through had been crystallized in some areas by the ice causing the inside to act like a poorly reflective mirror in some spots. My eyes glanced all around looking at the different frozen structures that were made by the cold.

"Hard to believe that you'd find something so beautiful in a place filed with so much death." I muttered out, not expecting Law to reply to my comment as I continued to walk along behind him and through the cave trying my best to warm my fingers.

"Sometimes that's where the most beauty lays is within death." I looked up to the back of his head and noticed that he was still looking forward but has managed to answer me with a small reply regardless that he hadn't had to do so.

We kept walking and hardly did I know what to expect once we reached the other side of the cave - it definitely not as I had expected. Coming outside through the other side I quickly noticed a very large and very fast moving giant yeti that became barreling our way.

My eyes widened - was this one of the yeti brothers? I didn't have much time to think as I quickly took note of the very large man that was trapped between the yeti's hand. I heard distant screaming – it sounded much like Luffy's voice but the wind had muffed it greatly. And with the sounds of the giant charging out our way it was hard to tell what anyone way saying.

"You're good timing! Straw Hat Luffy just got here!" The Yeti shouted. I blinked, so that's what the Yeti held within his hand as he ran – one of Luffy's members.

I watched as the giant Yeti ran toward us both, barreling our way at speeds that only a giant could muster. I peeked to Law out of the corner of my eye and he just kept on walking – but he drew his sword. I paused and stood there confused as to what was going to happen next. Then suddenly, Law had created a Room and had used his sword to split the giant in half right across the stomach. My eyes widened slightly as the large beast of a creature came crashing down, his face smashing into the ice covered ground. The breath that I had been holding unbeknownst to myself had finally allowed itself to go – I was breathing again.

I sniffled, my nose had lost all feeling now but I knew I had snot running down my face so I quickly removed it with the back of my hand. I lifted my heavy feet and rushed as quickly as I could through the knee-high deep snow and toward the person who had fallen head first into a pile of snow. But the ground started to shake again and I turned around quickly to see the Yeti looming up over me. My mouth gaped slightly, this thing was still huge even with being cut in half.

A large blade was held in his hand as he had it raised high above his head and aimed toward all of us. His eyes were looming and bright while the rest of his body was dark and threatening. He let out a painful and confused scream as he lifted his blade higher getting ready to bring it down upon us.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Just as I placed my hand on the hilt of my sword, Law had jumped up high into the air.

I watched as he held out his arms and aimed for the Yeti's chest as he shouted – "_**Counter Shock**_" – and it was like thunder had struck the beast. The whole body of the Yeti started doing convolutions as I could clearly see the electrical currently running throughout its body. Then just as quickly as it started it ended and the giant fell backward into the snow and moved no more. I took a deep breath and removed my hand from my sword and continued to the member of the Straw Hat crew to help them out of the snow.

I pulled them out and they were panting greatly. They looked at me and I at them – then I pulled out my sword and they started to panic.

"Stop moving or else I'll cut you too." Their squirming seemed to stop at my words and after a quick flick of my wrists their bonds that had chained them fell apart and into the snow with a thud.

"_**Traff! Emma!**_" I head Luffy's voice loud and clear this time round and as I turned to look I seen him rushing us and before I knew it I was tackled to the ground and had a face full of snow.

His laughing filled my ears as I twisted around in the snow trying to get onto my back, but with his rubber limbs all around me it was difficult to do. I hadn't known it at the time, but both Law and Luffy's other crew member were standing off to the side watching as Luffy continued to attack me deeper into the snow. I glanced over at noticed that Law wasn't the least bit happy and that Luffy's crew member seemed rather pissed off to say the least.

"You saved Nami!" Luffy shouted, laughing as he pulled me up from out of the snow.

I gasped as he still clung to me, holding me tightly and spinning me around as if it were the happiest day in the world. I was beginning to feel stick, but it was funny because it wasn't a sick feeling from my stomach but my chest – where it lacked my heart.

"Luffy! Put me down, now!" I ordered, only to have my order be over-lapsed with laughter and a tighter hug.

"I was just thinking – " Law started to speak, causing Luffy to stop throwing me around like a rag doll.

I sighed, feeling the snow under my butt as Luffy finally dropped me onto the snow. I quickly stood up and dusted myself off from all the snow that had gotten crushed onto my sweater – not wanting it to soak in and then I catch a cold. I then looked up and watched as Law was walking away from all three of us and atop a cliff as he spoke. I just stood there and listened as to what he had to say.

"I came here to talk to you about something, Straw Hat Luffy. You may have came here by accident but the truth is, sleeping here on this island is an "Important Key" That could throw the New World into chaos." I listened closed to every word he was saying. I didn't know what he was talking about – but I remembered his plan that he had told me before we departed for this island.

"There are only two ways to survive in the New World – God under the umbrella of one of the four Emperors – or continually challenge them." Law turned around and set his sites right on Luffy.

"And I know you aren't the kind of man who wants to work under someone."

"Yeah! I like being captain!" Luffy shouted, Law smirked.

"Then make an Alliance with me!" I felt my heart stop – or at least it would have had it been in my chest. But instead there was some excitement that I didn't understand where it was coming from – my chest seemed to be feeling the complete opposite of what I should have been feeling, but why?

"An Alliance?" Luffy asked, confused and more than likely not understanding what an alliance was with the way he was asking questions about it.

"If you and I team up, we might be able to do it. I have a plan to take down one of the four Emperors!"


End file.
